


All over Kiss

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: kiss challenge on tumblr. After the battles are over, Gajeel and Levy spend some relief to be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> all over kiss prompt from the kiss challenge on tumblr

Levy groaned as her eyes slowly opened, still blurring as her body shifted reminded her through the stiffness and pain that she was injured, slowly she lifted her hand to rub the blurriness from her eyes so she could finally focus and look at her surroundings.

She was in a tent and seemingly on a hospital cot, when finally with a soft “ah” when she noticed that another one was pushed against her bed, a makeshift double bed. This finally had her brain connect the dots. The fact they were at the guild, when she heard noises of talking or someone in pain, or crying, that the fighting had stopped for a moment.

Which nervous energy ignoring her injuries she sat up in the bed in a panic, her heart pounding as she tried to adjust to the muted darkness of her corner when, her brown eyes finally landed on the second cot, showing that someone, Gajeel , recognizing the man instantly. He lay straight on his back, her eyes watching his chest slowly and almost easy to miss, moving up and down.

He was alive.

They both were alive, and safe at the guild.

Even though levy knew she shouldn’t move, her chest covered in bandages, her shirt gone, and Gajeel was in a similar situation as well, but it didn’t stop her as she moved closer to him, taking up the small space by his side that was inches from the crack the two beds had. Her soft hands touched his arm as she sat back up, looking at his face covered in white bandages, but relaxed into a deep sleep.

He was there.

Levy never had a moment to process everything that had happened, but as she brushed his black bangs across his forehead, leaning down to kiss it. This then turned into a kiss on his nose, then his cheeks and then chin. It wasn’t long that her hands cupped his face as she kissed him all over, tears welling up in her eyes when she stopped to look at him. Even in the darkness she could see her tears were falling on him now, part of her hopes the dragon slayer would wake up, but another not so she could stare at him longer, to drink in everything of his face into her memory. How close she was to losing him when she felt the slight touch of his hand against her arm.

“Gajeel” she said wiping her tears as his one red eye that wasn’t covered in a bandaged, but he stopped her, his own hand taking over the job. Levy felt her face heat up embarrassed he had caught her, but she smiled laughing slightly as she continued talking. “I’m sorry for waking you ha-ha, I guess part of me wanted..” she stopped biting her lips. Words were always here forte but at the moment she really was at a loss in what to say.

In that moment Gajeel had sat up, still not talking but giving her a soft smile before kissing her banged cover forehead and then her cheeks, redoing the same order that levy had done minutes before, which now in more energy he was covering her faces in kisses as levy giggled, feeling fresh tears build up in her eyes when he finally kissed her on the lips.

It last a few seconds as he pulled back, she could see the redness in his face but he his red eye didn’t break the eye contact with her at all, as levy smiled as she moved for her forehead to touch his.

He was alive.

They were alive.

That was all that mattered in the moment.


End file.
